


Cross My Heart and Hope To Die

by Hipstersandprettyboys



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Josh/ Little Tyler, I'm Back ya'll, It's implied for the other relationships, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph - Freeform, M/M, Tyler burrito, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipstersandprettyboys/pseuds/Hipstersandprettyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm back from the grave and bringing a longer dd/lb fic because a the fics lately have been so down. Thought I'd bring some sunshine. </p><p> </p><p>Tyler has a panic attack, Josh fixes it, and Tyler's a burrito of cuteness. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The voices, screaming, exuberant voices. Lights flashing like a war zone, he wouldn't be wrong to call it that. People calling out for him, depending on him. It was too loud, too much, shaking hands cover aching ears, and a sudden touch to a sweat slick shoulder makes bones jump under flesh. 

"Tyler, dude are you okay?" The voice breaks the others down and the singer turns. Brown eyes glazed and wide, it was written all over his face. Why did he have to be this way? A warm smile almost hurts his eyes as he suddenly clings to the vessel the voice belonged to. 

"J-Josh....too loud...too heavy..they want...I can't hold it up.." Tyler creaks out his voice rough from hours of singing and he swallows, Adams apple bobbing. Josh's brow wrinkles in worry and he nods wrapping sore arms around Tyler's lithe waist. 

"It's okay Ty, c'mon let's get you somewhere quiet." He coaxed, a gentle hand rubbing over a soaked lower back, and slowly walking Tyler toward the tour bus. The lanky boy's eyes dart around, moving almost a mile a minute as his chest tightens like a vice. Josh senses this, his worry growing as he decides to just haul Tyler into his arms. He feels Tyler struggle for a moment but go lax as Josh shushes him, patting his back. 

"It's gonna be okay Ty you're safe." The drummer tries as they pass crew members who's faces contort into a confused expression. Josh ignores them they aren't important right now Tyler was his main priority. When they come up to the bus, the shaking boy was set onto his feet, wobbling for a moment as he squeezes Josh's arm. 

"No...noo..I'm.. I'm not safe now!" Tyler pleaded, shaking his head as Josh punched the code into the door. The elder picked the younger up and pressed a finger to his lips. The gesture silences Tyler, making Josh raise a brow, and he thinks back to a time where the same motion quieted someone. He shakes his head pushing the thoughts a side. 

"C'mon inside we go, it'll be real quiet and safe, I promise." The pink haired man grins, hoping a happier attitude would improve Tyler's own mood, and panic. The singer nods once again silent as a mouse. As soon as they step inside the muted environment of the bus, the smaller boy relaxes, knoted cords of muscle unwinding. 

"There we go, much better huh, Ty?" Josh beams elated that his best friend had gone down a notch on his scale of panic. Said friend nods as he slowly slides off of Josh to sit on the couch his eyes had lost some of their intensity and his shaking had gone minimal. 

"U-Uh-huh.....cold though.." The singer finally speaks his voice still cracking from the demons scratching along his psychy. Josh turns rubs the back of his neck as he looks around the bus. He remembers back to times he was with Debbie how he had to wrap her up when she was upset, and throwing a tantrum.

"Okay a blanket got it, wait here okay, Ty?" He says mind racing with the possibilities. What this meant for them both. He shook his head again to push the thoughts away, he seemed to be doing it a lot around Tyler. He grabbed the first blanket he saw, happening to be his galaxy one, and rushed back to Tyler. Who was still looking around doe eyed, his fingers fidgeting in his lap, and a small smile graces his lips as he looks up at Josh with the blanket. 

"For me? Thank you.." He mumbles reaching out to take it, but Josh tilts his head grinning. 

"Nope I'm gonna make a Tyjo burrito." He chuckles as Tyler's squeaks, the blanket wrapping around a skinny, squirmy frame. Once finished Josh plops onto the couch, tugging Tyler into his lap. Seeing Tyler like this, wrapped in his blanket his head poking out and a serene expression on his face, makes Josh's heart flutter.

"Safe....thank you, J.." Tyler whispers his face nuzzling into the blanket. He truly felt protected, the fleece material, the warmth from Josh's body, Josh's scent, Josh. Oh no. Oh this couldn't happen. Not to them, not to the band...not to the fans..it..was safe...it was comforting he felt right.

"Josh..." Tyler squeaked out looking up, his brow furrowed and heart pounding.

"Yeah, Ty?" The pink haired boy asked brow raised and cheeks warm. He prayed to himself, hoping, wanting. 

"W-What...are we?" The small boy asked biting his lip eyes wet. He was feeling it again so much building up he needed to know needed an answer. Josh's eyes went wide as he chuckled nervously adjusting Tyler some. He looked away then back, his eyes staring into Tyler's own, lashes wet and bottom lip trembling.

"I'll tell you later but know I'll take care of you, I'll protect you, you'll always be safe with me. I promise." He grins almost blinding Tyler again as the emotions rise like the tide and he reaches his arms out and clings to Josh's frame. 

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Tyler whispers into Josh's ear. The drummer laughs, pulling back some to nod.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Josh confirms, and that's all Tyler needs for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking too much, help me.
> 
> Tyler's over thinking, airplane seats suck, and are fucking terrifying, but Josh is there and a little friend. If you wanna know who go ask Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So feedback was good for my last chapter, and putting this together was a feat lemme tell ya, but here it is enjoy!

What would god ask of him? What would his parents think of him now? Part of his mind found it wrong, and he knew logically he wasn't wrong. How could such a blinding smile and smooth, comforting words be wrong? Sure he didn't need his parents opinion anymore, being out on your own had that perk to it, but they'd surely ask? Shaking arms wrap tighter around knobby knees, and a broken breath leaves a heavy chest.

"Tyler?" A warm voice questions, grippingg onto a trembling shoulder with a firm hand. Tyler's eyes blink owlishly as he looks up to the owner of the voice.

"O-oh what's up?" He asks not bothering to fake a smile, Josh would know straight away. He let's out a sigh untangling his arms from his legs to sit up straight in his seat. His lower back popping. Geez airplane seats were uncomfortable. Josh's lips fall into a slight down turn at the corners as he squeezes Tyler's shoulder. 

"Not having a good day?" The elder asks with a tilt to his head and worry laced in his voice. Tyler grits his teeth and nods with a shrug. Josh scoots closer wrapping an arm around the others waist.

"It's okay to be feelin' blue, Ty." Josh reassures as he pulls up his back pack and turns away for a moment. Tyler is unaware of this as he stares at the windowsill, crooked teeth chewing his nails into stumps, that is until Josh is pushing a small, soft object into his arms. He blinks owlishly again mouth opening to speak as he looks the object over. It was a small stuffed rabbit. Lithe fingers run over the fluffy, smooth fabric, and over hard button eyes. 

"T-This...is for me?" Tyler asks eyes still locked onto the stuffed animal. Josh smiles and nods curtly. 

"Yeah, it's worked in the past, having something to hold close and it's soft, plus totally reminded me of you. Cute, little buck teeth, small and fluffy, just like my Ty guy." Josh flushes some with a bashful shrug as he wraps his arm back around Tyler's waist. The smaller of the two can't help but smile, leaning into the touch. 

"Thank you....it's real nice. M'gonna keep him forevers." Tyler giggles as he hugs the rabbit closer to his chest letting out a sigh of relief.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later after Josh had fallen asleep head lent onto Tyler's bony shoulder, strong arms looped around the boy's slim waist and mouth slightly a gape, that the rocking had begun. The plane made a metallic noise, the cabin shaking and jostling Tyler awake in panic. His dark eyes bruised from lack of sleep, and a squeak of fear leaving him as the plane rocked harder. His chest felt like it was caving in as his mind focused onto all the possibilities of things going wrong. The cabin could slice open ripping them from their seats, the plane could fall to the earth and scatter into tiny pieces. His hands squeezed onto the arm rest, knuckles going white as he wheezed. Tyler looked to Josh eyes wide and beginning to tear up. Should he wake him? He was sleeping so good, it was almost alarming how deep he could sleep, but no that would be rude Josh usually had so much trouble on plane rides. 

"Breathe...you can do this Tyler..." The singer whispered to himself eyes cast down. His arms flinched a way from the arm rests as a particularly hard shift had him bouncing into the window and he let out a cry, tears beginning to fall. He was gonna die. Oh god he was gonna die. The small boy screamed in his head. He was about to start praying for his life and the other passengers when he saw the white stuffed rabbit laying at his feet. In a quick movement he snatched the stuffie up to his face burying into the soft material. He took a few deep breaths, fingers brushing over it, as he curled around it. He sat like that for a long while until the pilots voice came over the speakers and he jumped back into reality, his daydream of laying on crisp cool sheets and gentle fingers running through his hair slipping away.

"We are sorry to report we'll be landing unscheduled to have the plane repaired, no worries though its nothing to serious but for safety reasons we're turning in." The man spoke calmly and Tyler released a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Josh awakens not long after the pilot comes off the over head speaker eyes blinking as they adjust to the lights. He yawns stretching out with a loud groan, back popping, but gasps seeing Tyler's state of emotion.

"Hey, hey shh what's wrong, buttercup?" The drummer frowns pushing the arm rest up to wrap his arms back around Tyler. Who clings like a baby koala. 

"T-The p-plane was....g-gon' fall!" Tyler finally breaks down, face hidden into Josh's chest as he cried. Josh holds him for a while carefully carding callused fingers through the singers fluffy hair. Smashed between them sat the stuffed rabbit, which Tyler refused to let go. After the plane landed they made a mad dash for a shuttle to the hotel, Tyler's lithe arms cradling the rabbit to his chest as a protective, tattooed arm coiled around his body. He carried the stuffed animal all the way with him to the room they were to share, silent the entire time. 

"Okay, were alone now, are you feeling better, Ty?" Josh questioned his voice thick with worry as he set their bags down and walked over to his best friend. Who nodded still quiet, his demeanor though was much different. He looked smaller, fragile, like a bunny Josh mused with a smile. Carefully he approached Tyler pulling him to his chest, rubbing his cheek onto the others. Josh wondered if the smaller boy was going to be silent the whole night, that was until he heard a soft cooing noise, as Tyler moved into the embrace.

"Tank you for dah bunny Joshie, he made me feel lots better." The boy finally spoke with a shy smile, doe eyes not daring to meet Josh's. A warmth spread through Josh's veins, glee filling his heart at the development. It seemed Tyler had found himself.

"That's great little dude, that's what stuffies are for. Did you know that?" The drummer grins, eyes squinting at the corners, and affection pooling deep inside. He sits on the edge of a bed gently pulling the singer into his lap, and cradling him. He feels they should talk about this that maybe he should explain to Tyler what these new coping mechanisms were but figured tonight would have been bad for it. The younger boy had already had such a rough day. 

"Really, J? Das' s'cool." Tyler yawns his legs stretching out and squirming in Josh's lap until his face is nuzzled into the pink haired boy's neck. Josh almost screams with joy, watching the other with a grin as he plays with his hair.  
"That's right, but I think you're ready for bed, sweetheart" Josh whispers, carefully setting Tyler onto the bedspread then standing to find some clothes for them to sleep in. While wrist deep in clothes and luggage Josh hears a soft, almost feminine voice and raises a brow looking over his shoulder he about faints at the most adorable sight he's ever witnessed ever. Tyler was laid out across the bed stuffie in his hands and moving its paws about as he made it speak. A smile was spread across his face as he talked back to the rabbit, yawning a few more times before his eyes lashes began to flutter. Josh stayed silent watching from a far, reminding himself of a nature documentary host letting the subject act natural, but soon enough Tyler had drifted to sleep. Slowly Josh moved over to the bed and laid behind Tyler who had the stuffie clutched to his chest, doing the same with the singer. Their talk could wait another time he decided as he to drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fluffy bullshit! I am a walking fluff ball.  
> My tumblr URL changed so if you wanna ask about the fic or just wanna talk dd/lb Josher head cannons send me and ask at: getup-babyboy.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Comment whatcha think! Also my tumblr is Xenophilic-tyler so hmu fam! “ψ(｀∇´


End file.
